According to the known methods, clutches are actuated, for example, in a form in which a lever having unchanging lever lengths is actuated using increasing force. The clutch may also be actuated by a central disengager, however. This central disengager is driven by an electric motor, and the actuation occurs directly through a spur gear system. A disadvantage is that the electric motor must deliver its maximum torque in order to engage the clutch. To do so, it must be fully powered. In order to prevent damage to the clutch or the central disengager, after the clutch is engaged the electric motor must be braked immediately by an additional brake.
In order to be able to disengage the clutch, however, the brake must first be released again. The system is then self-opening.
Because of the high current demand of the electric motor during the disengaging process, active regulation of the contact force, and thus of the torque to be transferred, is not possible.
To actuate brakes in a motor vehicle transmission—in particular in automatic transmissions—according to the known methods, a large number of lamella or plate packs are pressed together by hydraulic force.
These known systems have a disadvantage that the requisite lever systems require a relatively large space, or in the case of hydraulic engaging systems for brake plate packs there must be a hydraulic system, which must be actuated using an additional hydraulic pump.